1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing for an image input signal in case that a color space of an image input signal is correlated to that of an image output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image input signal is reproduced by using a display device such as a projector or the like, a color space of an input image signal is different from that of a display device, and therefore, it is necessary to make a color transformation.
There is a method of a color transformation of the display device, which uses a color correction of one dimension. FIG. 6 is a drawing showing an example of an explanation for a color transforming method of the display device. In the color transforming method as shown in FIG. 6, a color balance and a brightness property of the display device are corrected by a one dimensional color correction table of RGB. For example, for correcting a chromaticity of white of the display device, color correction curves of r(R), g(G) and b(B) differ respectively as shown in FIG. 7.